Live and Let Live
by TIRN33
Summary: The Outlaws (and my OC, Ana) have a LOT of time on their hands. So what do they do? (If you haven't read M I R A C L E, I suggest you do). Rated M for some situations.


**If you haven't rea E, you might wanna to understand Ana. Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

There were times where Ana was a cat. A cat in the sense of, she slept anywhere and everywhere; except her own bed. Jason couldn't say how many times he's found Ana sleeping next to the generator, or behind the computer banks. Roy and Kori have both fell victim to finding Ana in odd places as well. After finding her behind the T.V.; tangled in the wires, they had an intervention. Finally, they told her she needed to sleep somewhere they could _see _her (Last time Ana dealt with anything electronic that _wasn't _a computer, she blew her ring finger off and had to wait a _week_ for it to grow back). Despite her dismay, she obeyed and decided to sleep in the open.

Soon, the three would come out and see Ana sleeping on he couch or out on the hammock. The problem that began to erupt was the fact that when Ana slept, her hair turned purple. But it wasn't a solid purple, it was more of a swarming purple, as if it would fade in and out. Kori was the first to catch it…

While Ana was snuggled on the couch, Kori was currently flipping through magazines (even thought they never peaked her interest she _did _find the clothes to be tasteful most of the time), when she _smelled _it. It was such an _enticing _smell. It was _suffocating_. It swarmed into Kori's nostrils and made it feel as if someone was…_holding her_. It was loving and comforting and Kori wanted to keep that feeling; she _needed _to keep that feeling.

"Ah!" Ana suddenly crashed to the floor. Kori shot up. When did she get to the back of the couch? Why was her head ducked _into _the couch where Ana was sleeping?

Ana pushed herself up from the floor. She was smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. "Why were you sniffing my neck?"

She _sniffed _her neck? Kori didn't know how to answer that. So instead, "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me."

Ana's face churned slightly. "Uh, it's okay, Kori. Just…_warn _me next time? I don't know."

* * *

The second time, Roy was target practicing. It had been a while, so why not? He practiced on a tree near Ana, who was napping on the hammock. When he was readying his bow, he was suddenly…distracted by this _smell_. It cuddled him; made him feel like someone was caressing his face. There was a tightening in his chest, but not in a sickening way, like the way he felt when Kori was resting her head against his chest; or when she traced her fingers down his chest. It was _inviting _and-

"Ack!" Roy felt a hand suddenly mush his face and push him back. He stumbled back but quickly caught himself before he could fall back on his ass. "What the _hell_?"

He looked up to see an angry red head that _wasn't _Kori. Ana was rubbing the back of her neck and groaning. "Why are you _sniffing _my neck?"

He…he didn't even know _how _he got over to her. He was, at least, seven feet from her. How did he get right next to her? And _why was _he sniffing her neck?

"Uh," Roy was speechless, "I, uh, I don't know…?"

"Ugh," Ana removed herself from the hammock and stomped off into the ship. "Buncha _weirdos_."

* * *

Jason hated eating around the ship, but normally, when he was busy trying to do _detective work _(which he rarely did now), he didn't have a choice. He had a fiber bar shoved into his mouth and a stack of files tucked under his arm. The other would grab a hold of the bar to prevent it from falling. Sure, bits of the bar would fall onto the floor and he'd promise to pick it up (or, he'd get Ana to do it). He occasionally had to catch the files before it would collapse to the floor. One piece of paper swooped near Ana's door; he had to run after it like a kid running after his balloon.

And that's when he smelled it. A loving, caressing embrace that kissed his skin; a tender hold that he had longed for, that he hadn't felt in the _longest _time. He needed more of that. He needed to feel that touch and that…that _loving embrace_. He wanted to _feel_ that feeling of love that he hadn't felt since Essence. He wanted that feeling of _being alive_, being _touched_, being _loved_. He wanted it to swarm him and hold him in-

"A_hhh_…" He jumped. "Jason. What. The. Hell."

He pulled his head back. Anaiz was under him, her eyes purple; but slowly turning yellow. He had one of her hands pinned to the bed; the other was next to her head. Her breathing was ragged and her face was flushed, like she was out of breath. He sat up and blinked. "Uh…I.."

"What _is _it with you people?" She shoved Jason off of her. "Why do you guys keep sniffing me and…why did you get _on top of me_?"

"What do you mean, _you people_?" Jason needed to change the subject.

"First Kori, then Roy, and now _you_." She rubbed her neck. "I'm sleeping and you guys just start sniffing my _neck_."

* * *

This is when he called for a _group meeting_ (he didn't like calling it that, but they _were _a team, as much as he hated calling it that).

"I don't know…I suddenly felt…I don't know." Kori shrugged. "As if I had been derived from being touched for the longest time…Like I was.."

"Loved?" Roy finished.

"Exactly." Jason pointed at Roy. "And doesn't purple mean love for you?"

Ana perked, "Well yeah, but…only when I _look _at someone. It has to be intentional."

"But there could be instances when your powers could act on their own when you don't _have _control. Like when you're _sleeping_." Roy suggested.

"_Very _true," Kori agreed, "Perhaps your powers take over when you are unconscious."

"They've never done that before." Ana scratched her head. "I mean, the only time they ever went off was when…_Oh_."

"What?" Jason cocked a brow.

"Hmmm," Ana squirmed, "You guys know how my brother is…_famous_, right?"

"Yeah," They nodded.

"Well, there was _one _time when I was sleeping and…my brother's drummer started flipping out over _everything_." Ana wiggled her fingers. "When I woke up, my hair was…_red_ and it was slowly going back to white." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, how do you know it was _you_?" Kori questioned.

"The guy's a _total _sweetheart," Ana answered with a frown, "there's no way he'd _ever _punch someone in the face."

"Oh," Roy nodded, "So why is it purple for us?"

"Because…" Ana tipped her head. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe because of you two?" She pointed at Kori and Roy. "I don't know."

Roy shot up from his seat, "No, but have you noticed?" He pointed at the T.V. "We never had this problem when she was sleeping with electronics."

"_What_?" Jason scrunched his face. That was ridiculous. What did electronics have to do with Ana sleeping?

"When she was sleeping with electronics, you know, like the computer banks, T.V., and Generator, we didn't have to worry about her emitting this…_love smell_." Roy explained.

"Love Smell? Is that what you're calling it?" Ana nodded, "How about _Pheromones_?"

"Yeah, that." Roy agreed. "The Pheromones were _blocked _by the _electricity_."

"_That's ridiculous_," Ana spat, "My…_oh_!" Ana jumped from her seat, "Because my powers only work on Organic stuff, like people or animals!"

"So, when something _inorganic_ like electronics get in the _way_…" Roy started.

"It negates the pheromones." Ana finished.

"So you're saying Ana should continue sleeping near electronics." Jason shrugged.

"If it stops us from Sexually Harassing her in her sleep, sure." Roy nodded.

"I agree." Kori added.

Jason sighed and got up from his seat. "Fine," He allowed, "but don't come crying to me when she blows another finger off."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) **


End file.
